Klen
Klen, is a Saiyan that Menta meets on earth , she still wears saiyan armor. She is very loveable but she only appears in the end of Menta, Fearless Savior. Personality Klen is very laid back, she shows Vegeta respect she good friends with Gohan and she loves training, shes very friendsly due to living with Goku and Gohan but has a very short temper which gets the better of her a lot. Background Klen's parents and older brother, Guerrier , died when she was young they lived on a different planet, she was sent to earth in a saiyan spacepod she was taken in by Goku and Chi-Chi much to her dismay of having another saiyan in the house, her tail has been removed, she achived super saiyan when she was 12 years old, through an intense training session with Vegeta she gained a scar on her arm, She had aso conned Goku into teaching her instant transmission. Arkicho When Arkicho came from hell to use the z sapper on the z fighters when Goku was about to die she hit Arkicho off gaurd and was fighting evenly with him. When Arkicho got his gaurd back he was able to kill Klen. She was missed greatley as a z fighter. Hell In hell Klen met Goku's sister Ruki who became a good friend and her sparing partner. So she and Ruki can go to the grand kai's planet they had to go down snake way in 12 hours. They managed this feat in 9 hours and traveld to the planet. Fight with King Cold King Cold (4th form) is the form King Cold used against Grand Kai's allies. In hell, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler tried to revolt. Again, they were stopped quickly by Pikkon. But, when Pikkon was on a mission someware else they jumped at the chance. They revolted again stopping everyone in their way. Klen and Ruki were training with the Grand Kai at the time. Grand Kai told them to stop the revolting aliens. It was easy. But, when they were about to be vanquished again, King Cold transformed into his 4th form. He turned the fight around crushing Klen and Ruki. Ruki tried a Kamehameha, but it got deflected back at her. Klen used instant transmission to dodge his death ray. She then went super saiyan. Even this was not enough. The Grand Kai had an idea. He would call apon the only kai that was strong enough to put up a fight, the Central Kai, Galassia. She put up a good fight aginst King Cold but, Cooler and Frieza recuperated and both shot a death ray at her. She counterd and drew her chainsaw sword. She used it to weaken Cooler and Frieza. She then finished them by useing a fire fusion. She then attacked King Cold. From his fight with Trunks he knew how to handel a sword. She could not stop him and he dissarmed her. She was so mad her fusion earings started to glow with the symbol fire. When she touched the earings she was overcome with anger. Her eyes started to glow and her pupels turned to the symbol of fire. The fire symbol then appeared on her forhead like the majin symbol on a majin. She then gained a red aura around her. She used her galax energy attack and slammed it into King Cold. She drew her knife stabbed him and stuffed her fist through his gut. She then finished him with a fire fusion attack. Marriage to Menta Menta and Klen got married when they were both 26, and it started to sprout up. Of course Menta never stoped training and stayed on the right path, and his son, Ament, followed in his foorstep. Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen Category:Characters created by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Made Characters Category:What If Category:Article Stubs Category:Martial Artists